She Heard Me Adopted
by cancer95
Summary: Edward Cullen is deaf and isn't very happy with his life. How will the arrival of Bella Swan and her little sister change that? Originally written by dancer199623, but adopted by me. Chapters 1-5 are written by her, but chapter 6 and up will be written by me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! We'll leave that privilege to the lovely Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

She Heard Me

Chapter: 1

A/N: REMEMBER WHENEVER SOMEBODY IS TALKING TO LILY OR EDWARD THEY ARE USING SIGN LANGUAGE! THEY ARE NOT ACTUALLY TALKING!

BPOV

Packing the last of my books I stood up and looked around my old room. Today my family and I were moving to Forks, Washington. It was a very small town and honestly I couldn't wait until we were there. I used to love living in a big city but since my parents had my little sister Lily, I couldn't stand living here in Jacksonville.

Lily is deaf. She has been since she was born. She was born premature and for whatever reason her hears just weren't developed. She was 4 years old and was the happiest little girl I knew. She was fluent in sign language as was our whole family. I loved her to pieces and nothing would change that. Here in Jacksonville people obviously didn't understand that she couldn't hear. She was bullied in her preschool and so my parents decided we should move.

Someone knocked at my door and I looked to find Lily.

"Are you almost ready Bella?" she signed.

I nodded while I signed, "Yes."

She nodded and left my room. I walked downstairs to find my parents packing the last of the boxes.

"You ready Bells?" dad asked.

"Yep. I'm all set." I smiled.

"Well, let's go then!" mom said signing so Lily knew what we were saying.

After getting everything put away, I hopped in the back seat and put Lily in her car seat.

Lily nudged me so I looked at her, "Do you think the people will like me at our new home?" she signed looking sad.

"Of course they will Lily." I signed.

"You promise?" she signed back.

"I promise." I kissed her cheek and told her to sleep.

We got to the place that was going to be flying our stuff to Washington before making our way to the airport. After going through security we were off to Washington.

Arriving in Seattle which is where the nearest airport is to Forks, we found our stuff and started the drive to Forks. We made our way to our new house after getting to Forks. It was a 3 three story white house. It was a lot nicer than I would have thought for being in such a small town.

We started putting away all the essentials we would before going to the store to get some food for dinner. We decided to just pick up some pizza and would get groceries tomorrow. School started on Monday and luckily we moved before the school started. I didn't want to be the new girl that showed up during the 2nd semester.

I was sitting in my bedroom putting some stuff away when I heard a knock on my door. I turned around and Lily was standing there in her pajamas.

"I came to say good night." she signed making her way over to me.

I hugged her before signing back, "Good night, I love you."

"Love you too sissy." she signed before making her way to her room.

After taking a shower I got in bed thinking about how different life would be here in Forks.

EPOV

Waking up this morning I couldn't tell what kind of mood I was it yet. Sometimes I just didn't want to get up in the morning and other times…it was bearable. I had a great family, younger sister, older brother, and two perfect parents. The only downer?

I was deaf.

Being deaf has not made my life easy. I mean my life wasn't horrible, but it wasn't picture perfect either. I've been deaf my whole life so I don't know anything different. But some people just don't understand. I knew sign language, as did my family members. People at school didn't know it though, so I didn't really have any friends besides Emmett's girlfriend, Rose, and her brother Jasper, who was also Alice's boyfriend. We've known each other since day one.

I wasn't necessarily "bullied" at school but I wasn't exactly popular either. Most people understood that I couldn't hear or talk to them and they were polite. Others understand and made it their life's purpose to steer clear of me like deafness was contagious. And then there were the few people who made it their life's purpose to make my life miserable. I chose to stay away from them when I could.

I went downstairs and Jasper and Emmett were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning Ed.", Emmett signed.

"Morning Em, what's for breakfast?" I signed back.

"Mom made pancakes." he signed.

I nodded and made my way over to get a plate and some breakfast.

"Where are Ali and Rose?" I signed to both of them.

Jasper rolled his eyes before putting his fork down and signing, "Ali decided they didn't have enough school clothes, so they're shopping."

I just shook my head because that sounded just like my sister. Senior year would be starting in two days and I couldn't be happier that it was my last year in high school. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with my life since I was deaf, but I would cross that bridge when I got there.

A/N: So here's a new story! I know it's short but it's just getting started so they'll get longer! Just something that was itching to get out of my head! Let me know what you think and if I should continue! I won't be updating ANY of my stories until this story gets 5 reviews! I don't care if they say you love it or you hate it! I want to know what you think!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! We'll leave that privilege to the lovely Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

She Heard Me

Chapter: 2

A/N: REMEMBER WHENEVER SOMEBODY IS TALKING TO LILY OR EDWARD THEY ARE USING SIGN LANGUAGE! THEY ARE NOT ACTUALLY TALKING!

BPOV

Today was Monday, which is my first day at Forks High. I was kind of nervous, but not as much as I thought I'd be. The only problem is that it was such a small town everybody already knew each other and had their "groups". I was hoping I could find a "group" join. I'm not big on fitting in but I did want to have friends.

Walking downstairs I saw my dad sitting at the table eating breakfast with Lily.

"Good morning.", I said and signed.

"Morning Bells.", dad replied.

"Morning sissy.", Lily signed back smiling at me.

"Are you excited for school?", I signed her.

"Yep! I hope I make some friends!", she signed back. Because she was deaf she would be put in a class with other students who were deaf and a teacher who knew sign language.

"I know you'll make friends.", I signed before getting my own breakfast.

After eating breakfast I decided I should leave for school since I had to get there earlier for my new student papers.

Pulling into the school lot I didn't see a lot of cars here, so I guess I was really early. I looked at the clock I saw that it was 7:30. I got out of my car and headed into the office. I saw the secretary behind her desk typing on her computer.

I cleared my throat and she looked up, "Hello dear. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here.", I replied softly.

"Oh! Yes of course, here are your papers.", she handed me a stack of papers before continuing, "Have all your teachers sign your registration sheet and bring it back after school."

I thanked her before leaving the office and making my way to my locker. After dropping off my unneeded stuff I made my way to my first class which was English. When I arrived to the class room I walked up to the teacher and handed her my sheet.

She signed it before showing me to my seat. There was another girl sitting in the chair in front of me and she turned around when I sat down.

"Hello, I'm Angela.", she said holding her hand out.

I shook her had while replying, "Bella, it's good to meet you."

"So where are you from Bella?", she asked.

"Jacksonville."

"Oh, why did you move here?", she said actually sounding interested.

"My dad got the job as Chief of Police, and decided we should move to a small town.", I said, not really wanting to bring Lily into this.

"Sounds interesting, so is it just you and your dad?", she replied.

Guess I was bringing Lily into this.

"No, it's my parents and me and my younger sister Lily.", I replied.

"How old is she?", she asked.

"She's four.", I said wondering when class would start.

"Cute, are you guys close?"

"Um, yeah I guess. She was born premature and that resulted in her being deaf. I love her to death, so yeah.", I said as the bell rang.

Angela mumbled something as she turned around.

"What was that?", I asked confused.

She turned around and said, "Oh um nothing."

Ok? Class moved along slowly and before I knew it I was moving on the my next class. The morning passed by pretty well, except I noticed everyone was talking about some Edward Cullen. I don't know what was so special about him since nobody really said anything.

I was now on my way to lunch with Jessica, a girl I met from my Trig class. She invited me to sit with her and her friends, and since I didn't really have anyone else to sit with I said yes. She was ditzy and a little to bubbly for me but I didn't have many options.

Sitting down at the table I could hear them talking and this Edward Cullen too, so I decided to ask them about him.

"Who is Edward Cullen?", I asked.

They all looked at me for a minute before Jessica answered, "Well, he's like the hottest guy in the whole school. But he does have one major flaw."

"What's that?", I asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"He's deaf.", she said sounding disgusted.

I could feel my rage boiling but I figured getting in a fight on the first day wasn't a good idea. I tried to calm myself down before replying, "Can you point him out to me?"

Jessica scoffed, "Sure, but I don't really know why you'd bother.", she pointed to a table that was over in the corner, "He's the one with the reddish brown hair."

I looked over and found him instantly. Even from the distance I could tell he was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I decided to go and introduce myself, I normally wasn't this bold but I couldn't sit at this table and listen to them make fun of deaf people.

I grabbed my tray and Jessica said, "Bella? Are you really going to go sit by him! He can't even hear you. He's just a waste of your time!"

I snapped my head back over to her, "Just because he's deaf doesn't mean there's something wrong with him! And he's not a waste of my time! If anything you're a waste of my time!", I said before I stood up and walked over to his table.

As I got nearer I could see his face getting nervous and wondered what that was about. He probably thought I was coming to be mean like everybody else in this school. Getting closer I confirmed my theory about him being the most beautiful man, hell most beautiful person I've ever seen.

I walked over to where he was sitting and set my tray down before saying and signing, "Hello, I'm Bella Swan."

I could see how shocked everybody was that I knew sign language but I only cared what Edward thought. He just sat and stared at me for about two minutes before I saw a small smile cross his face and he signed back, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."I smiled and held my hand out for him, when our hands touched I felt a shock run through my hand and up my arm. I gasped and looked up at Edward and found him looking at our hands with an unreadable look on his face.

When we finally let our hands go I turned and looked at everybody else. They were looking at me with shocked faces but I could see happiness beneath it. I smiled at them before sitting down.

The small pixie girl finally broke the silence and said, "Hi Bella! I'm Alice, Edward's younger sister."

"Hello Alice", I replied signing so Edward knew what was going on.

After being introduced to her boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, and her boyfriend, Emmett, who was Edward's older brother I turned back to talk to Edward.

I smiled before signing, "Hi."

He smiled a crooked smile that made my insides melt, "Hi.", he signed.

"How are you?" I signed suddenly feeling shy.

He laughed a little and I relished in the sound. "I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm good." I signed blushing slightly.

"How do you know sign language Bella?" he signed leaning in closer to me.

"My sister, she was born deaf." I replied relishing in his closeness.

"How old is she?", he asked.

"Lily, that's her name, she's four", I signed moving just a little closer to him.

I barely knew him but I knew I liked him, a lot. I just hoped he felt the same as I did.

He smiled looking in my eyes, I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes and wondered what that was about. I was about to ask him when I the bell rang.

I sighed and dumped my tray before turning to Edward, "I'll see you tomorrow?", I hoped I didn't look to obsessed like I felt.

He smiled widely before nodding, "Do you want to eat with us again tomorrow?", he signed looking shy.

My smile got impossibly wider, "Yes, I would love to.", I replied. He started to walk away but I didn't want him to go yet. I grabbed his hand and he turned around with a smile. I suddenly got nervous.

"Do you, I mean could I-", I signed looking like an idiot. I just dropped my hands and turned to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

I turned around and he signed, "What Bella? Just ask me?"

"Could I have your phone number maybe?", I asked blushing while looking down feeling shy.

I felt him life my chin up and smiled at me. He nodded at me before holding out his hand for my phone. I handed it to him and he added his number in before handing it back to me.

He smiled at me and signed, "I'll see you later Bella.", he kissed my cheek before turning around and walking away

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! No Edward this time but he'll come back next chapter! I want 7 reviews this time! That's not that many!

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! We'll leave that privilege to the lovely Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

She Heard Me

Chapter: 3

A/N: REMEMBER WHENEVER SOMEBODY IS TALKING TO LILY OR EDWARD THEY ARE USING SIGN LANGUAGE! THEY ARE NOT ACTUALLY TALKING!

EPOV

Waking up this morning I felt like I had been for the past two weeks: happy, content. And that was all because of one beautiful girl.

Bella.

Ahh Bella. Where do I even start? She's perfect. Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe her. Everything about her is beautiful, her eyes, hair, cute little nose. Just everything. But that's not all there is to her, I love her personality. She's caring, funny, smart, and just perfect.

I remember going to school that day and my friends telling me all about what everyone was so excited about. Isabella Swan. I honestly wasn't interested, I figured she would just be another stuck up bitch that made fun of me because I was deaf. So I chose to ignore it and not jump in on the gossip.

When lunch came and I saw her for the first time, my breath caught in my throat that was cheesy right? Ya I know, but she was gorgeous. I watched her sit down with Jessica and my heart sank, I was hoping I'd be wrong about her. But I mean not that it would've mattered anyway, I was deaf.

So imagine my surprise when I see her jump up and start yelling at Jessica. I wish I knew what she had been saying because she looked pissed. When she came charging over to our table I was shocked, I didn't know what she as doing.

And when she started signing…..let me tell you…..

I honestly don't know what to tell you. 'Cause I was shocked. As. Hell.

Talking with her throughout lunch was amazing. I haven't really talked to anybody out of my family or close friends, because not many people know sign language. Hearing that her sister was deaf answered my silent question as to why she knew sign language. I definitely liked Bella, and as more than a friend. But that didn't matter, she'd never like me. Nobody ever did in the romantic sense. I was deaf, and that created problems for other people. Even though she knew sign language she would never want me in the way I wanted her.

And that thought almost crushed me.

Because I liked her, a lot. And now having spent that past two weeks with her, my feelings have deepened. But I had to keep reminding myself, she doesn't want me.

Coming out of my inner thoughts I see it's now lunch and Bella is making her way to our table. She sits down next to me like always.

"Hi Edward." she signed while blushing. Ohhh…that blush. Kills me every time.

"Hello Bella." I replied.

"How are you?" she asked while opening her lemonade.

"Good. How about you?" I questioned.

"Great!" she replied with a blinding smile that warmed my heart. She wouldn't want you.

Right

Towards the end of lunch I noticed Bella started to look nervous and wondered if she was alright.

"Are you alright?" I asked when she looked my way.

"Yes, can I ask you something?" she asked.

I nodded, feeling nervous about what she'd ask me.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

BPOV

I was nervous today. Seeing Edward had become the high light of my day, every day. He was just so easy to talk to. The past two weeks have been nothing short of wonderful, and my feelings have intensified. Normally this would scare me, but with Edward, it just….doesn't.

I was nervous because I wanted him to come over for dinner tonight. I had told my parents about Edward almost right away, and they were thrilled for me because they could see how much I care for him. Lily was excited too, she wanted to meet another person who was just like her.

I think Edward has feelings for me, I'm pretty sure he does in fact. But I also know he doubts himself, because he was deaf. This was just ridiculous, if you ask me. There was nothing wrong with him, deaf or not. And he needed to know that. So if he came over tonight, I would show him that I wanted him.

Edward brought me out of my thoughts by asking if I was okay. After telling him I was okay I decided it was time to ask him to come over.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" I asked nervously.

He seemed shocked and didn't answer and well, you know, being the hormonal teenage girl I am, I immediately thought that meant he didn't want to come over so I tried to take it back.

"I mean, if you want, because I want you to, but you don't have to, I mean you probably have other thi-", I was cut off when Edward grabbed my hands with an amused expression on his face.

"I would love to Bella." he signed.

"Oh, great!" I replied while blushing.

I heard the bell ring so I got up and that alerted Edward that the bell had rung so he got up also.

"So, um, yeah. Come over around 5:30, or I guess you know whenever you want." I signed while looking like an idiot.

He just nodded, with that damn smile still in place.

"See you later Bella." he signed, he kissed my cheek before walking away.

Damn that boy.

The rest of the school day dragged on. Well at least for me it did. I was now standing in my closet trying to figure out what to wear. Never thought I'd be that girl, but Edward brings out all kinds of weird in me.

There was a knock on my door so I turned and saw Lily smiling. I waved her over and she stood next to me looking in my closet.

"What are you doing sissy?" she asked.

"Trying to find something to wear." I replied.

"Why? It's just dinner." she signed back with an adorably confused look on her face.

"Do you remember who's coming for dinner?" I asked.

Her face lit up while she answered, "Yes! Edward's coming! But I still don't know why you're dressing up?"

Umm? How would I explain this to a four year old?

"I want to look nice for Edward." yeah. That was a good one.

"Why?" obviously not good enough.

"Umm-"

"You like Edward, don't you Bella!" she signed excitedly.

Damn how can a four year old make me blush?

I just nodded and turned back to my closet. We stood in front of my closet for 5 minutes before Lily stepped forward and pulled on a dress hanging up.

I looked down at her, "You think?"

She nodded before turning and heading out the door. Well alright?

An hour later I was standing in front of my mirror, happy with the outcome. I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Bella! Edward's here!"

Oh boy. My heart sped up and my palms started to sweat.

Just kidding.

But I did get a little nervous.

I walked downstairs and found Edward and Lily signing to each other. I watched their hands and saw they were talking about Lily's school.

Edward looked up when he saw me behind Lily.

"Hello Bella, you looked beautiful.", he signed.

Cue blush.

"Hi Edward.", I replied.

"Alright guys! Dinner is ready!", mom said while signing.

Dinner went better than I expected. I figured someone would try and embarrass me but luckily the Gods were on my side tonight. Everyone was very well behaved.

It was now 8:30 and Edward needed to get home so I offered to walk him out. I was getting nervous now because I wanted Edward to know I wanted him.

"I had fun Bella. Thank you for inviting me.", Edward signed.

"You're welcome, I had fun too Edward.", I replied shyly.

We stared at each other for a while before Edward broke away and signed, "Well, I better get home."

I grabbed his hand as he turned away.

Deep breath, here it goes.

I looked up at Edward and saw him looking at me with a saddened expression. I knew that expression, he didn't believe that I could ever want him. He just didn't know that I already wanted him.

I stood up on my tip toes, 'cause you know he's so damn tall, and softly pressed my lips to his. He stiffened at first, and I started to pull away but his hand came up to my neck and held me there. My hands rest lightly on his chest as one of his hands slides down to my back and pulls me closer.

He kisses me softly, gently, almost like he's savoring it because he'll never kiss me again. Silly boy, you can kiss me whenever you want.

He pulls back slightly, not by much just slightly, before he kisses me gently once more. We're both slightly out of breath from the kiss, but, well, I don't give a damn.

I pull back and look in his eyes, and even though it's not as dominant there is still some doubt in his eyes. I don't want that, ever. He should never doubt my feelings for him, because they're strong. And I know they're not going away.

I stand up on my tiptoes and kiss him once, twice, three more times before signing, "Good night Edward.", and walking back in the house.

Best first kiss ever.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 3! They kissed! Any questions? Well, send them my way.

10 reviews my lovelies! I'm greedy, I know! :D

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! We'll leave that privilege to the lovely Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

She Heard Me

Chapter: 4

A/N: REMEMBER WHENEVER SOMEBODY IS TALKING TO LILY OR EDWARD THEY ARE USING SIGN LANGUAGE! THEY ARE NOT ACTUALLY TALKING!

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update! I've been soooo busy with school and stuff! Here's the next chapter thanks!

BPOV

Waking up this morning I felt great. I was going to see my Edward today. Okay so maybe he's not My Edward….yet. But he will be. Soon. Ever since we kissed I couldn't get him out of my head. I knew now, without a doubt that I was in love with him. Call me crazy, I don't care. It's what I feel and I'm not going to hide it. He deserves to know, so when the perfect moment comes, I will tell him.

I finished getting ready and made my way to school excited to see Edward. Pulling up in the parking lot I saw him and his family standing by their cars.

"Hey Edward." I signed when I got close enough.

"Hey.", he replied before looking down again.

I looked up at Alice sending a questioning look.

"I don't know Bella, he's been like this for a couple days." she told me.

"For how long?"

"Ever since he came back from your house on Friday."

Friday? But that was like the best day of my life. I mean we kissed? Did he not like it? Oh God. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I could feel my tears gather in my eyes at just the thought of him not feeling the same about me as I do him.

I looked back up and saw Edward looking at me with a look of concern but it quickly turn to a horrified one when he saw my face. I looked back down quickly before saying, "Goodbye."

I turned around and walked away towards my classroom not looking back.

I couldn't believe this. I really thought he felt the same, liked me at least. There goes my perfect moment.

Walking out of my last morning class I tried to decide whether or not I should go to the cafeteria. After just standing outside the classroom for 5 minutes I decided to just go to the cafeteria and try not to talk to Edward. Yeah, that's a good plan.

After grabbing a sandwich from the lunch line I headed over to our usual table. I ignored Edward's concerned eyes and sat down next to Alice.

"Hey Bella." she said warily.

"Hey Alice." I replied keeping my head down.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I kept my head down. Lunch went on as usual but I could feel Edward's eyes on me but I ignored him. When his hand reached over to touch mine I shot out of my seat.

"I gotta go." I whispered before walking out of the lunch room not looking back.

School went on after that, very slowly, I might add. When the last bell rang I shot out of my seat and ran out of the school faster than I thought possible without tripping. Walking outside I saw Edward leaning up against my truck. I debated whether or not I should just walk out but decided I didn't want to explain to my parents why my truck was at school.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked staring at his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I just shook my head.

"Why not? What's wrong?" he asked.

My eyes cut to his and I saw concern and remorse in his eyes and on his face.

"How can you ask me that? We kissed, and I thought it was great. Best moment of my life. Ever since then I've been on cloud nine, until I showed up here today and you almost completely ignored me. I thought you felt the same way about me as I did you, or at least close to that. But I guess I was wrong. Now I need to get home." I replied trying to get around him.

Of course, he would budge, "What are you talking about Bella?"

"Nothing Edward, it's not important anymore." I signed.

"Obviously it is if you're feeling this way. What do you mean I don't feel the same way about you as you do me?" he replied looking perplexed.

I looked at him for a moment before replying, "I'm in love you Edward. And I've been so happy, and I was so excited to come and see you today and then I get here and you barely even talked to me."

He looked at me in shock for a moment before grabbing my face, pulling me closer and crashing his lips against mine. I was frozen for a second before I kissed him back. My hands went to his hair and his slid down my back.

He pulled back after a minute, "How can you say? I feel the exact same way. I love you Bella, and I'm pretty sure I always have. I just, I don't feel like I'm good enough for you. I'm, I'm not whole Bella, I'm deaf. I can't give you everything you deserve. You deserve someone who can hear you say their name, hear you laugh, and someone who can hear you say you love them. I can't do that. I can't even talk to you, we have to sign. It's not fair for you.

My cheeks were stained with tears. Angry tears. I couldn't believe he was telling me this. He was perfect for me, he was just perfect. I turned away for a minute, trying to calm myself before I turned back and smacked his chest, "How dare you say that about yourself Edward Cullen! You. Are. Perfect. And don't you ever think different, because I will personally set you straight. Do you understand me Edward?"

He looked stunned before nodding, "Of course, I'm sorry Angel."

Angel? I like it. I like it a lot.

I smiled, "Good, because I love you just the way you are."

"I love you too." he signed back.

I walked closer to him and hugged him close to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head. We stand like that for a while waiting for all the kids to clear out.

He pulled back after a while looking nervous, "Um Bella? Does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

I chuckled at cute he was asking that, "Of course, if that's what you want."

He smiled a beaming smile, "Yes, I want that."

He leaned down and kissed me softly again before pulling back, "Would you want to go on a date Friday?"

"Yes! Of course." I replied.

* * *

A/N: Once again sorry for the late update! I will try and get my stories updated more often! Here's chapter 4!

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! We'll leave that privilege to the lovely Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

She Heard Me

Chapter: 5

A/N: REMEMBER WHENEVER SOMEBODY IS TALKING TO LILY OR EDWARD THEY ARE USING SIGN LANGUAGE! THEY ARE NOT ACTUALLY TALKING!

I got a review saying I needed to work on my writing style, and that the story seemed kind of rushed. Okay. That definitely bruised my ego, but it's okay. I asked for honesty and that's what I got. I just want to remind you that I've never written before and I'm trying my hardest to make these stories the best I can. I hope you all understand and still enjoy reading my stories! Thank you!

EPOV

I can't believe I almost lost my Bella. I was so stupid. If not talking to her didn't kill me, then the looks of hurt I saw on her face did. I just didn't feel worthy of her, and I should've known she wasn't going to let it go that easily.

I'm glad she didn't, or I probably would have lost her. She was the best thing in my life now and always.

I just needed to remember that she loved me for me.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts.

I turned around and saw Alice smiling up at me.

"What can I do for you Alice?" I signed.

"Have you decided where you're taking Bella for a date?" she asked.

I ran a hand through my hair. "No, I can't think of anything that would be good enough for her."

"Why don't you take her on a nice dinner, then bring her back here and play the piano for her?" she suggested.

The piano.

My saving grace.

Even though I couldn't hear I was persistent on learning. It took years and years for me to be able to play, but I could do it.

"You think that would be a good first date. I want it to be perfect Ali." I said sadly.

"Of course it will be. You don't have to impress her, she loves you for you Edward." Alice signed back before heading out the door.

I sat and thought about it for a while before heading to my piano.

BPOV

This way. Or that way. This shirt. Or this shirt. These shoes or these. Earrings or no earrings.

Who knew dates were so stressful?

I couldn't decide what to wear. This is totally not like me, I promise. But I wanted to look perfect for Edward. He'll be here in about an hour and I was still stuck on my wardrobe.

Knock knock

I turned around and saw my mom standing at my door smiling.

"Do you need any help?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes.", I sighed and flopped on my bed.

She walked to my closet and picked out a dark blue blouse.

"This one Bella, it goes great with your skin tone." she said, handing me the shirt.

"Thanks mom." I said.

"No problem baby, can I ask why you're so stressed?"

"I just, I, I want this to go perfectly Mom." I sighed.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?" she asked knowingly.

"Everything.", I said simply.

"Well, if he loves you like you love him then you shouldn't need to impress him. You're a wonderful girl Bella, and he's a lovely young man. It will be perfect." she said sweetly before leaving my room.

I sighed one more time before I finished getting ready.

"Bella, Edwards here!" I heard my mom call.

"Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths." I said to myself.

I walked down the stairs and made my way to the door.

Damnnnnnn….

My boy is fine.

"Hello Edward." I signed.

"Hey Bella." he replied, flashing his perfect crooked smile.

Swoon

"You ready?" he asked.

I just nodded. I don't think I could form words now. Or ever.

We walked to the car where he opened my door for me before making his way to the driver's seat.

I didn't ask where we were going so he could focus all his attention on the road. We passed the Forks sign so I knew we were leaving town.

45 minutes later we pulled up to and Italian restaurant in Port Angeles.

Edward got out and made his way to my door, opening it for me.

I thanked him and we made our way inside.

"Hello, welcome to Bella Italia.", the hostess said, clearly staring at Edward.

I scooted closer to him before responding, "Could we have a table for two please."

She finally took her eyes off him and looked at me, obviously bored.

"Right this way." she said coldly.

I could feel Edward laughing next to me, don't know what's so funny about her eye

Fucking you pretty boy.

"Is this okay?" the bitch asked.

I looked up at Edward silently asking him if it was okay.

"More private." he signed.

I smiled and nodded before turning back to the hostess, "He asked for something more private."

She looked shocked, obviously because Edward was deaf, but nodded anyway.

Good. He's all mine.

After getting seated she left telling me the waiter would be right with us.

"Hello! My name's Connor, what can I get for you?"

I looked up to see a kid about 16 with bad acne who was just staring at me.

I just rolled my eyes before turning to Edward, "What do want Edward?"

He looked, well furious. Obviously because of the kid checking me out.

He took a deep breath before telling me his order. I placed both orders and Connor left.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just fine." Edward signed back.

"No you're not." I insisted.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah, the exact way the hostess was looking at you." I retorted.

He didn't reply.

The food came and we ate and talked about whatever came to our minds. I was glad the date was going well; I was scared Edward's insecurities would come back.

We left the restaurant an hour later and headed towards the car. Edward headed back towards Forks, so I figured the date was over.

I was wrong.

He headed towards his house instead of mine.

Fine with me.

Edward opened my door for me once again and we made our way inside. No one was home so I figured everyone left to give us privacy.

He took my hand and led me down a hallway and to the last door on the right.

"This is my music room." he told me before opening the door.

My eyes grew wide at the sight of the beautiful piano sitting in the middle of the room.

"You play?" I asked astonished.

He nodded, smiling.

"How?" I asked.

Well, Bella if that wasn't rude I don't know what is.

But he didn't seem to mind my rude question, "It was hard. Very hard. But after years and years of practice, I was able to play the piano like the rest of them."

He led me over to a bench and sat next to me. He reached down and grabbed a folder before setting it up in front of us.

I gasped at the title.

Bella's lullaby.

Instant tears hit my eyes.

I looked over at Edward and he just smiled, kissed me, and began playing.

No

Words

No words.

No words could describe the sound that filled the room except perfection.

Perfect perfection.

It was beautiful and flawless.

I listened intently to the song he played with no errors.

When he finished I did the only thing I could do.

I jumped him.

I jumped in his lap and kissed him.

I just kissed the shit out of him.

He didn't mind.

He kissed me back immediately, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us towards the coached and sat down with me still attached to him.

"You liked it I'm guessing?" he asked when we pulled back for air.

"I loved it, and I love you." I replied before kissing him again.

He smiled against my lips before kissing me back.

"I love you too." he signed when we broke apart again.

I sighed and rested my head on his chest. He tapped my shoulder silently telling me to look up.

"You really liked it?" he asked again, this time looking nervous.

"It was perfect, just like you."

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 5! Sorry for the late update!

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so this chapter is all mine. I worked really hard to make this as good as dancer199623. I hope you all like it**

* * *

_BPOV_

The way I felt at that moment…there are no words to describe it. I just felt, complete. Sitting here, in Edward's lap, with my head resting against his chest, I felt like I could stay like this forever.

But I knew our time was coming to a close. I lifted my head off of Edward's chest, and then smiled at him.

"I really don't want to, but I think I should start heading home," I signed to him. "Before my dad calls the Calvary to come find me" I joked.

He smiled and gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Okay", He said. We kissed one more time; then headed back downstairs. We were quite the entire car ride home, holding hands and just basking in the warm feeling of our new founded love for each other. I occasionally look over at Edward and see with a huge, goofy smile spread across his face. I didn't find it odd or creepy, only because I knew I held the same expression on my face.

I could see the lights glowing from inside of my house as Edward pulled into the gravel driveway and I was very sad to see my time with Edward come to an end. I reluctantly took my hand out of Edward's and was about to open my door when I suddenly felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Wait", he signed and quickly got out of the car.

I was a little confused about Edward's actions until I saw him walk around to my side of the car and open my door for me. I smiled and as I was about to get out of the car, Edward held out his hand for me to take.

"What a gentlemen" I signed to him.

He kissed my hand that he was holding and we walked together, still holding hands, up to my stoop. We got to my front door I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him so I took his other hand in mine and we just stood there…staring at each other.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening" I signed to him. "And thank you for that wonderful lullaby." I continued.

"It was my pleasure. I'll make a recording and download it for you on your iPod." He signed to me.

"I would love that"

I then leaned into him and pressed my lips softly, but forcefully on his. Edward immediately responded to my kiss and cupped my cheeks and the kiss began to deepen.

I could feel Edward's tongue graze my bottom lip, silently asking to enter, I agreed. The feeling of having Edward's tongue was so…erotic. I moaned into the kiss which aroused Edward more apparently because he quickly removed his hands from cheeks and wrapped them around my body. I felt like my entire body was on fire, it was flooding with ecstasy. But it eventually had to; I could feel Edward start to pull away from the kiss. He then placed his hands on my shoulders, trying to hold me back, and looked into my eyes. Then he smiled

"We should stop" He signed, with sorrow clearly on his face.

"Yeah" I responded. "We should".

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" I signed a few moments of silence later.

"You definitely will." He told me as he pressed one more kiss to my lips.

"Goodnight" I said.

"Goodnight" he signed back.

I stayed on the first stoop until I saw Edward's car disappear into the night. I walked the doorway and I pressed my back to the front door after it was closed with the biggest smile on my face. I was on cloud nine right now.

But my happy bubble was suddenly popped by the sound of my father's voice coming from the living room.

"Cutting it kind of close to your curfew, don't you think Bella?" My dad said, with his head turned towards the football game on the T.V.

I looked up at the clock on the cable box and saw that it was two minutes till my curfew. Opps!

"Sorry dad" I apologized as I went to hang my coat in the closet.

"Bella," my father started, turning his body to me. "I don't how I feel about this boy if he's going to be keeping you past your curfew and having you shaking your responsibilities. "

Typical dad talk. He was just worried about losing his little girl to another man.

"Dad it's not like I was out all night," I pointed out. "And you knew who I was with."

"I'm just concerned for you Bella. You might end up being more into him then he is into you." My dad warned.

"Oh hush up, Charlie." My mother said as she came out of the kitchen and entered the living room. "I remember a number of times you made me miss curfew. In fact, I remember a few times when I would sneak out of my room and meet you at the end of the block" She said

I smiled at my mother calling out my father.

"Renee, do not give our daughter any ideas" Dad said.

"Relax Charlie it's not I like I told her about the time we went down to old man's creek in nothing but our bathing suit and we ended up-" At that point I had heard enough.

"Ahh! TMI! TMI! I do not want to hear that" I holler as I covered my ears. "I'm going to bed. Good night mom and dad." I said as I ran up the stairs.

I went into to Lily's room to check on her, as I did every night, before I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. After I was changed out of my clothes from tonight and into my pajamas, I went to bed with the biggest smile on my face. I was about to slip into unconsciousness when I heard my phone vibrate against my bedside table. I picked it up and saw I had a text message from Edward.

_Eight more hours until I get to see your beautiful face again. I don't know how I'll survive. Sweet Dreams, My Bella. I love you. Xxx _

I smiled and replied back.

_I know. I don't know I'll be able to survive tonight without your arms around you. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you too. Xxx _

I closed my phone then set it back on the table next to me. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face dreaming of My Edward and the love that we had for each other.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter. I will be updating as often as I can. Don't forge to read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! I was very pleased to see the number of reviews from my last chapter. I worked really hard on it and I'm glad you liked it. I also wanted to let you guys know that I recently saw "Snow White and The Huntsman" and I fell in love with it. So much so that I'm thinking about writing fanfiction's based on it. What do you guys think of that? Let me know. Anyway, back to this story, last time Bella had just gotten back from her date with Edward, after getting a stern talk to by her father she went to bed, but not before getting a sweet text from Edward. Let's see what the next day brings.**

* * *

**Chapter 7** **(BPOV)**

The sound of my alarm clock woke me. A huge smile spread across my face as I recalled the memories of my date last night with Edward. I couldn't move my legs fast enough to the bathroom to get ready for school. I wanted to get to school as soon as I could.

The sooner I got to school, the sooner I would be with Edward. If I got to school early enough, I would be able to spend time with Edward and the rest of the Cullens before class started.

Once I was out of the shower, I brushed my teeth then walked back to my bedroom. I was having difficulty trying to decide what to wear for today. This was a different for me, since I was used to just wearing whatever my hand touched first. I finally choice a low-cut blue sweater, some skinny jeans and a nice pair short trimmed blue uggs. I even decided to wear some make-up and jewelry. Just some subtle eye shadow, mascara and light pink lip butter; along with a necklace my parents gave me and a bracelet.

Who was I becoming? I didn't know, but I was okay with that.

I made my way downstairs to grab a light breakfast, before I went off to school. As I walked into the kitchen, I saw my parents and Lily sitting around the table, eating their breakfast. When their attention was to me, it was if I had two heads and six new feet growing out of me.

"Wow Bella," My mom said, looking impressed. "That's a different look for you."

I smiled and walked through the kitchen doorway to the fridge to find something to eat.

"You look very pretty, Bella" Lily signed to me.

"Thank you, Lily"

I then looked at the time on the clock and saw it was time for me to go. I quickly kissed all three of their heads.

"Bye guys. I'll see you later" I said and signed to them.

I pulled into the school parking lot and saw the Cullens standing around their cars, in their usually parking spaces. I speed a little more than necessary; to make sure I got the spot next to them, which I did.

When I turned off my truck, I saw Edward standing near the driver's side…waiting for me. When I opened the door Edward quickly wrapped his arms around me and lifted me out of the truck, bridal style.

"Edward" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, while the rest of the group just looked and laughed.

When he finally put me down, he simply moved his hands around my waist, holding me close. I had the biggest smile on my face, as did he.

"Good morning, my love. You look incredible" He signed as he ogled me and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Thank you" I signed back to him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes. I had a wonderful dream about a God-like man with bronze hair and piercing green eyes." I answered him as I touched his face.

"Really? " He asked him, falsely. "That's funny, because I had dream about this gorgeous brown haired, brown eyed goddess." He informed as he grazed his nose against my jaw line.

"Should I be jealous?" I asked him, when he finally looked up at me.

"No, because she's taken by this lucky S.O.B" He signed to me, giggling a little. "And if he is not a complete idiot he will make sure she is his, forever." He continued as he twirled me around and pressed my back against his front.

We just stood like that, for what seemed like forever, just playing with each other's fingers and sharing chaste kisses and sultry touches. I could feel the world crumble around me once again, but all too soon was seized by the sound of the morning bell. I pulled away from Edward's grasp and turned to face him.

"Bell" I signed to him, as I glided my hand into his.

"Okay," He signed to me, but not before giving kissing me softly on the lips. The kiss soon became heated and we became consumed in each other as we pushed our faces closer together.

"Get a room" someone called out, which pulled me out of my small bubble with Edward and I pulled away.

"We have to get to class" I signed sadly.

"I know" he signed. "I'll see you at lunch." We held hands until we had to separate to go to opposite sides of the building for our first period classes.

My morning passed in blur, I couldn't focus because my mind was too focused on Edward. I know I should concentrate on my classes, but I couldn't help it. No matter how hard I tried, I would see or think of something and my thoughts would suddenly go back to Edward. And once that Edward door was opened, it was very hard to close it.

Finally, lunch period came and I ran to the lunch room, grabbed my food and sat down at mine and Edward's table. I was the first one to arrive, so I decided to start eating a little, since I had only had a yogurt for breakfast. As I started to take bites my apple, someone had covered my eyes with their hands. I then started to feel kisses against the side of my neck. I gripped the hands and moved them away from my face. I turned my head, looking to see who it was, but I already had a good idea.

And I was right.

When I turned my head I saw Edward, staring at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Hi" he mouthed, then pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Hi" I signed.

Edward moved to the seat next with his food and sat down. We spent our lunch period just talking and kissing, barley touching our food.

"I have a surprise for you" He signed, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"If I told, then it wouldn't be a surprise." He said.

"Please Edward" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

He shook his head no and I started to kiss his neck, hoping I could seduce him out of it.

"Please" I breathed against his necks, knowing he could tell what I was saying by the way my lips formed the word against his neck. He continued to shake his head. I then felt someone push against Edward's shoulder.

"Hey Edward" Emmett signed. "I just want to let you know, you had a brunette on you." He joked as the rest of the gang followed behind him.

"Very funny Emmett", Edward signed as I unwrapped myself from him.

"Anyway," Edward said as he turned towards me. "I'm going to pick you up at six. And I'll need you to wear tennis shoes." He told me.

"Alright" I agreed, defeated.

Edward wrapped himself around me as we continued to eat our lunch.

When I got home that afternoon, I rushed through my homework then hoped into the bathroom to get ready for my date with Edward. After I was shaved, showered and my teeth were brushed I went for hunt in my closet. I didn't know what to wear. Edward hadn't dropped any hints about our date, except for the shoes. I decided on blue jean skirt, with black leggings and nice black sweater with lace around the collar and hem.

I was in the process of doing my hair when I heard someone knocking on the door. When I opened the door I saw my mom standing there, still in work clothes.

"Hey mom" I greeted.

"Hey, hun" She said.

"Umm…Edward asked me out tonight. It's alright that I go, right?" I kind of asked.

"Sure, Bella. Your father and I are going out to dinner with some neighbors and Lily is going to a friend's house from school." My mother informed me.

"Perfect" I said

When I went back to preparing for my date my mind started to wonder as to what tonight could bring. Where could Edward possibly be taking me? Somewhere public but romantic? So we could talk and be close without taking things too far. Or somewhere secluded? So we didn't have to be worried about other people thought of us and be as close as we wanted.

I started thinking more and more about Edward and I's relationship and how it had grown so much, so quickly. I know that we should try and take thing slowly, became friends before we moved into anything more. And I know I should be scared.

But I wasn't.

Since the moment I met Edward. I just felt this…pull to him. Something I couldn't explain, I had never experienced before. The way we fit together so well, our likes, our dislikes. We had everything in common.

I would be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about my life with Edward after we graduated. I know it was way too soon, but I couldn't help it. I could us going to college, living in an apartment together as we both worked to get our degrees. Sharing a bed with each other, being close, touching, kissing, and being connected in the most intimate and best way possible.

I then looked at my left hand and imagined what it would be like to have Edward's ring on my hand. To be his…forever.

I was brought out of my thought by the sound of the doorbell. I quickly did my hair and ran down the stairs. I saw my sister siting at the kitchen table, doing her homework, while my parents where in the living room, relaxing on the couch. I quickly ran in there and gave them both a kiss.

"Bye guys" I said

"Okay Bella, now don't forget your curfew." Charlie warned me.

I rolled my eyes.

"I won't dad." I promised as I grabbed my coat.

I quickly said goodbye to Lily and opened the front door. The second I saw Edward I quickly jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him. I lifted my head up and looked Edward in the eyes.

"Hi" I signed to him.

"Hi" he signed back before he kissed me passionately.

He put me down and looked at me.

"I missed you." He said

I knew exactly how he felt. Even though it had only been a few hours since we saw each other, I felt like it had ben days. And now that I was with me, it was like the air was lighter and I could finally breath.

"Me too." I agreed intertwining our hands together.

"You ready to go?" He asked me and I nodded.

We made our way into his jeep. As we drove through town, we held hands. But, while we were on our way to the secret location I was starting to get more and more curious as to where we were going. We were now out of town and driving down the highway. I felt like we had been driving for hours. We weren't even on the road at some point. That when I was beginning to get very curious. About ten minutes later, we were deep in the woods. I looked around, but all I saw was more trees.

I turned to Edward, who had the look of excitement on his face.

"Where are we?" I asked him

"We're here" He told me.

"Where's here?" I asked him.

"You'll see" He told me, mysteriously as he got out of the car.

* * *

**I know that some of you might be worried about where Edward might be taking Bella, but I can assure you it's alright. I didn't mean for it to sound as creepy as it does, it's a good surprise I promise. Make sure you Read and Review for this chapter. Until next time ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything of the Twilight Saga. **

**I'm not going drag on much, just going to say I hope you guys like this chapter. I would like to thank my new beta Emily Nadine, who helped make this chapter ten times better. I love you girl! 3**

* * *

**Chapter 8 (BPOV)**

We got out of the car and started walking into the forest. We'd probably been walking for ten minutes before we reached a huge, rocky hill. I looked at Edward, confused as to what our next move is.

"Are we walking up this?" I asked him.

"Absolutely" He signed back.

"Edward," I signed. "You know I'm a complete klutz. Why would you try to challenge that? If you don't want to hang out anymore just tell me, don't try and break my neck." I said to him. He stepped close to me and placed his hand against my cheek.

"Bella" He signed. "I never want to be away from you, ever. And I would never let you get hurt. I'll hold your hand and I'd never let you fall."

He kissed me softly on the lips and held my hand as we started walking up the hill. It was long and tough. I was constantly trying not to trip over rocks and branches on the trail. But, being with Edward, holding his hand, I felt more confident and more able to walk the path. It was Twilight when we finally reached the top of the hill. There were a ton of bushes that we had to push through. Behind the bushes held a clearing with the most astonishing sight I've ever seen.

In the middle of the clearing was a large blue blanket. On top of it was a small single candelabra with a single white candle stick lit on top of it. Next to it was one plate with strawberries, marshmallows and pretzels. Another plate held broccoli, cubed bread and potatoes. They were also two fondue pots, over burning flames.

I was speechless.

"Shall we?" Edward signed as he led me to the blanket.

Once we got to the blanket we took off our shoes and lied down, my back pressed against his front with his arms wrapped around me.

"How did you do this?" I asked him once we got comfortable.

He gave me an obvious look, like it didn't need to be answered. And I was able to figure it out.

"Alice" I signed.

He nodded and started to feed me the cubed bread, dipped in the cheese fondue pot.

We started to feed each other the food, dipping it in the fondue pots. It was honestly the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for me.

"How did you find this place?" I asked Edward after I fed him a chocolate dipped pretzel.

"When I was eight, my dad, Emmett and I went on one of our hiking trips." Edward explained. "I got separated from them for a while and I came across this."

Then he fed me a chocolate dipped strawberry. I bit into the fruit and it felt firm and fresh against my teeth. The juices fell into my mouth; the taste was so sweet and delicious that I had to close my eyes to savor the essence. Once the strawberry was consumed, I then sucked the remanding chocolate from his thumb. The mix of the chocolate and Edward skin was indescribable; it was enough to throw me over the edge.

I was brought out of my moment by the sound of Edward moaning. I looked up at him and saw that he was looking at me as well. The sight of those bright green eyes made me feel like I was home.

"What?" I asked him.

He just gracefully pushed a strain of my hair away from my face.

"Nothing," He said. "Just the sight of you, here. With the moonlight shining down on your face. You just look" He halted for a second. He then cupped my cheeks into his hands and pressed his lips against with such intensity I thought I was going to fall over.

"Perfect" He finally signed to me.

I decided to have a little fun with him.

"So what are you saying, Edward?" I asked him in false anger. "Are you saying I'm only perfect in partial light, at night? Are you saying you only find me perfect when we are in the dark and you can barely see me? Does that mean I'm not attractive? Is that what you're saying?" I ranted.

Edward just looked like he didn't know what to do or say at this point, my inner self smiled.

"Well, if that's how you feel, Edward Cullen," I continued my fake rant as I tried to make seem like I was going to get up and leave. "Then I'll just leave now so you have to be stuck with the ugly girl anymore."

I pushed his arms away from my body. My body was about half-way off the blanket before I felt Edward's arms wrap around my entire upper body before he brought back to the blanket and forced himself on top of me.

"You listen to me Bella Swan." He told me sternly, but I could see the smile playing on the corners of his lips. So, I knew he was playing too. "You are beautiful in bright light, no light, and low light or normal light." He continued. "You are beautiful whether you have sixteen pounds of make-up on or no makeup at all. You are the most beautiful woman in this entire galaxy. There are probably aliens who have dedicated their entire lives to finding something a rare and as radiant as you. You are one in a trillion, Ms. Bella Swan, and I cannot believe you are mine. And I have no plans of changing that at all."

How could anyone _not_ fall in love with this man? I couldn't do anything at this point except grab ahold of the man I love and force his lips to mesh mine. I loved having Edward on top of me, it was exhilarating. I could feel Edward's tongue try to open up my mouth, trying to make its way in. I had no objections. He continued the battle of his tongue trying to dominate mine, both of us trying to overpower the other. This went on for another several minutes, when Edward drew is attention away from my mouth and his lips started to move down my chin, over my jaw and to the side of my neck. After placing a few open mouth kisses on my jugular, he pushed his upper body off of me. He began to pull his arms out of his sleeves and I suddenly picked up on what he was doing. I helped him by pushing the hem of his shirt up and it was off within seconds. We then proceeded to continue where we left off.

Then an idea came to mind.

I quickly dipped my fingers into the cooling chocolate, since we turned off the burner. I pressed my chocolate covered fingers onto Edwards's neck and the top of his shoulders.

He was surprised at first then looked at me confused. All I could do was smile. He returned the smile. I pulled him close to me and began to suck the chocolate from his neck and shoulders. While I was busy with Edward's body he was busy with mine. I could feel him wrap around my body and slowly move down toward the bottom of my sweater. He started bringing it up my body; he moved his face away from mine and onto my body. He started kissing up from my stomach, up the valley of my breast, and back up my neck. All the while he was lifting the barrier that was my sweater farther and farther up my body. Eventually, it was completely off and I was lying there in my bra.

Thank God I decided to wear my dark blue, sexy, Victoria's Secret, sheer lace bra.

I looked at Edward who had a mischievous look on his face. He then dipped his entire hand into the chocolate fondue. With his chocolate hand he began to rub it all over me. From my neck, to the peaks of my breast down to my stomach. He poured a little chocolate from his hand into my navel. He began licking the chocolate from my body…_very slowly_.

"Gah!" I gasped as he placed his tongue inside into my navel, lapping up the small puddle of chocolate inside it. He continued licking his way up my body, sucking up as much chocolate as he could. It was sexy, so hot, I felt like I was going to combust. Feeling his big, long, wet tongue against my skin as I laid there, my eyes went into the back of my head while I moaned so loud it would attract any nearby life.

When licked up the last of the chocolate on my neck, I had reached my limit. With all my might I pushed Edward off me and I forced myself on top of him. I looked at him like a predator hunting its prey. I took some more chocolate then mimicked his previous actions. I took my pointer finger, which was completely drenched in chocolate and started a chocolate trail from his chin to right above the top of his pants. I began licking the trail of chocolate with the tip of my tongue. When I reached the end of it, I felt my chin hit something.

That's when I notice the hard on, that was currently taken refuge inside Edward's pants.

I looked back at him, very nervous and a little scared. He looked back at me with worried eyes and a nervous expression on his face.

"We should stop" I signed.

"Yeah," He agreed "We should." He sat up and pulled me into his lap, holding me close. We just sat there holding each other for a while. I then lifted my head up to look Edward in the eye.

"Edward," I signed. "I'm sorry."

"It is okay, Bella. I understand." He told me, the look of hurt and rejection on his face. I wanted to stop whatever thoughts were starting up in his head right then and there.

"No, Edward, you don't understand." I gripped his jaw in my hand and forced him to look at me. "It's not that I don't want to Edward, because I do, more than anything." The look of relief spread across his face in that instant.

"My feeling for you are so strong, Edward. Stronger than I've ever felt in my life. I love you, Edward, more than anything. I think it's just too soon to make decision as big as making love." I explained.

Of course the idea of being with Edward in the most intimate way of all, sounded appealing. I very much wanted to say yes, more so than he realized, but right now, this early into our relationship, was not the right time.

"I get it Bella" He signed to me, licking a little bit of the chocolate off that was still on my finger. I then brushed my newly sucked finger over his soft cheek bone.

"It's not a matter of _if_ we are going to take our relationship further, Edward" I explained. "It's matter of_ when._ And right now, it's not the right time."

"I know, Bella. And, just for the record, I had no intention for tonight. I did not plan this." He told me.

I smiled. I knew he had no intentions of doing this tonight, but that's what made it all the more exciting. I gave him one, soft, meaningful kiss before pressing myself closer to him, trying to protect myself from the chilly, nighttime air. When I began to shiver, Edward collected me into his arms a gently laid me on one end of the blanket. It was big enough for us to lie down on one side of it, while wrapping ourselves with the other end. I snuggled close to Edward, laying my head against his chest. I felt him wrap his arm around me. We lay there together, wrapped in the blanket like it was our own love cocoon, our shirts and things packed away. We looked up at the stars and just held each other. I slipped in out of consciousness with the feeling of Edward's finger tips grazing my arm and his kisses peppering the top of my head.

I was at peace as the darkness slowly crept in.

* * *

**Anyone hungry? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. Reviews are just as sweet as licking chocolate off Edward. So don't forget to Read and Review. Til next time ;)**


End file.
